


The Girl in the Flower Dress

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coulson Cooking For Skye, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to make up for messing things up in Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl in the Flower Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> This one seems to have a slower build up to the sex - hope that's okay.

The second morning after Coulson gives Skye the electronic bracelet he notices that she's not at breakfast – and recalls that she hadn't been there the day before, nor at dinner last night.

"Did Skye come to training this morning?" he asks Ward. 

"Yes sir, she was there."

There's something off in Ward's voice, and it takes him a moment to realise that there's anger beneath the flat monotone. "Problem?" Coulson asks.

The younger man scowls. "She's still sulking over what you did to Miles and the punishment that you gave her. She's been sullen and uncommunicative, so I told her that she was very lucky that you didn't just toss her off the Bus like her boyfriend. You'd have been completely justified, in my opinion, after the way she betrayed us. I'm beginning to think it would be wiser to dump her back in L.A. It's not like we need a hacker on the team."

Coulson can hardly believe his ears. Ward is Skye's SO, not her commanding officer, and it's not his place to reprimand Skye when Coulson's already handed out a punishment to her.

"I see," is all he says, however. He notices FitzSimmons exchanging concerned looks behind Ward's back, and wonders what's been going on during the last thirty-six hours while he's been holed up in his office trying to work through the data Skye took from the Centipede lab in Hong Kong.

"I'd better have a word with her," he says, knowing Ward will automatically assume it's a further telling off that he plans. "Fitz, could you ask Skye to come up to my office? Simmons, I need to ask you about a couple of things we found in the Centipede files. Will you come and explain them, to me before I speak to Skye?"

They chorus "Yes sir", and Fitz heads towards the bunks as Coulson leads Simmons towards his office.

"What's troubling you, Jemma?" he asks as soon as they're out of earshot of Ward.

"You're not really planning to send Skye away, are you, sir? Because I do think she's become a valuable part of the team now, and I know she behaved badly, but I think Agent Ward is being too hard on her. Skye came and apologised to each of us in turn for her – " She pauses, then says, "betrayal" as if the word's distasteful to her. "And you've administered the punishment you deemed appropriate." She takes a deep breath, then meets his eyes steadily. "Shouldn't we doing our best to make sure Skye feels like a full member of the team, instead of isolating her and driving her away?"

They've reached Coulson's office by now and as he moves around to sit at his desk, unbuttoning his jacket as he goes, he considers what Simmons has told him.

"Yes, Jemma, I do think we should be doing our best to make Skye feel a part of the team. And yes, I consider that she has a lot to offer us – that is why I invited her aboard the Bus in the first place." He hears footsteps approaching and smiles at Simmons.

"Thank you for your input Jemma. I will take it under advisement. I'll talk to you later."

"Yes sir." She turns around and smiles at Skye in a friendly manner as the other woman comes in, and Coulson sees her hand brush reassuringly against Skye's arm as she passes her on her way out.

"Come in, Skye." He gestures her towards the couch, and she gives him a guarded look before moving to sit there.

"Agent Ward has complained that you're sullen and sulky regarding my punishment for your actions two days ago. Agent Simmons has just informed me that she thinks Ward is being unfair to you. Is there anything you want to say about the situation?"

Skye looks taken aback, he thinks, and it occurs to him that perhaps she's more used to having her side of the story discounted – he can't imagine the nuns would've appreciated Skye as a child, if she was anything like she is now.

She takes a deep breath before she answers. "I expected you to toss me off the Bus, the same way you did Miles," she tells him. "When you told me to come and see you in your office, I figured that was it. I didn't believe you'd ever give me a second chance. But you did, so I decided I should to try to live up to that. I know Ward thinks I don't take my training seriously enough, that I joke around too much, so I've been keeping my mouth shut and trying to concentrate on staying focused during my training with him."

She looks at him and he can see that she's unhappy at Ward's accusation, and he gets to his feet and walks over to take a seat beside her.

"I want to make you proud of me, Coulson, and I don't ever want to disappoint you again. I – " She breaks off, then shakes her head, and he reaches down to curl his hand around hers, which are clasped in her lap.

"Hey," he says softly. "You've already made me proud. You made me proud on day one, insisting that we give Mike Peterson a second chance – and you kept your nerve and helped us to find him and you after he grabbed you. As for disappointing me, well, I'm pretty sure you won't ever do that again. As far as I'm concerned this incident needs no further discussion."

She nods, and he squeezes her hands. "And something you should be aware of, Skye. My offer to help you find out more about your parents isn't contingent on your 'good' behaviour. I said I'd help, and I will keep that promise. Okay?"

She nods again, and then tears begin to slide down her face and he lets go of her hands to pull his handkerchief from his pocket. He gives it to her, then slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her body against his as she cries.

Once her sobs ease off, he pulls back and lifts her chin to look at her. "Well, if you bump into Ward now, he'll definitely believe I've chastised you yet again." He brushes a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb. "Why don't you go and fetch your laptop, then come up here to work? I could use your help in sorting through all that Centipede data you grabbed from the lab. And if you sit here with me, I can give you the necessary access that your bracelet would otherwise block."

"I don't want to be in your way," she says, but he can see in her eyes that she wants to be here.

"You won't be," he reassures her. "I'll enjoy your company."

"Thanks AC."

Ten minutes later she's installed in the comfortable visitor's chair across the office, her laptop set on a table in front of her. He sends her the files he wants her to look at and ensures that her bracelet won't override her access to them, then they settle down to work.

He'd thought that having Skye in his office might prove distracting, especially since he's not used to having anyone in there with him, but he soon attunes himself to her presence: the sounds of her typing, or the tiny creaks from the chair when she shifts position. And he realises that he feels comforted, somehow, having her there.

They get so engrossed in their work that neither one of them pays any attention to the time, until May knocks on the door, startling them both.

"Are you two planning to work all night?" she asks. "You've missed dinner."

Coulson looks disbelievingly at his watch. "Huh. We did, didn't we?" He shuts down the file he's been reading, then glances over at Skye to see her folding her laptop closed.

"We'd better eat," he says, and she nods, and May leads the way out of his office. While she returns to the cockpit, Coulson and Skye head to the galley.

"Do you like omelettes?" he asks, taking off his jacket, then beginning to fold back his sleeves. She nods, staring at him a little disbelievingly. "What?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

He chuckles. "I'd have starved long ago if I couldn't." He opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of eggs, then some flaked smoked salmon, and salad vegetables. "Smoked salmon omelette with a salad okay?" He gets another nod. "And some hunks of warmed bread," he suggests.

"Oh god." 

Skye's mutter puzzles him. "What?" he asks again.

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

He frowns, but decides not to push her. "Will you put the oven on to heat up and get out some bread? I think there's some baguettes here still – unless Fitz ate them all."

She nods, and puts the oven on a low heat while he cracks eggs into a bowl and begins beating them, then she cuts the baguette into chunks and sets them out on a baking tray.

"Decide what you want in the salad," he tells her, "and begin chopping things into a bowl. I'll make the dressing after I've made the omelettes."

She follows his directions and he begins making the omelettes, and about twenty minutes later they're ready to sit down and eat.

Skye takes a mouthful of omelette, and moans quietly. "Wow, AC, this is really good."

He raises an eyebrow. "No need to sound so surprised," he tells her, pretending to be offended.

"Well I've never had salmon in an omelette before. I had no idea how good it tastes."

"Ah." He nods, then gets up to fetch them a couple of sodas from the fridge. 

She takes one from him. "Thanks. And thanks for making dinner. No one's cooked me a proper meal since I was a kid."

"Never?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Miles used to make beans on toast with grated cheese on top sometimes." She tilts her head towards him. "That doesn't count, does it?"

He shakes his head. "Not really."

He's sort of appalled by this information, but he understands, too. Skye's had a very different life to him, and in a way it makes sense that she hasn't dated the kind of men who'd be likely to wine and dine her properly.

Then he realises he shouldn't really be thinking about Skye and dating – after all, they are not on a date. She's a colleague, and he made them dinner because they were busy working earlier. He sighs, thinking, _Phil Coulson, thy name is denial._ He knows that he's been attracted to her from their first meeting: she's sassy, smart, and sexy – three things he finds particularly attractive in a woman. And okay, she's not very sophisticated, but that matters less the more time he spends with her. She's also friendly, empathic, and deeply loyal to the people about whom she cares, and he likes the way she sees the world. Skye's the first person he's fully connected to since he died, so it's not surprising that he's fallen for her so deeply. 

He just wishes he wasn't so much older than her – Miles might be as much as a decade older than Skye, but Coulson's actually twice her age, old enough to be her father, in fact.

He sighs.

"What's up AC?"

He wants to tell her, but knows he cannot. "Oh, just thinking about how much work there is to do, still, before we can find out who's behind Centipede."

"Maybe we'll find something in that data I grabbed," she says hopefully.

"Maybe." He gives her an encouraging smile, and they clear the table, then wash up together before returning to Coulson's office.

"You could take the evening off," he tells her when Skye settles back into her chair and opens her laptop."

"Are you going to?" she asks. He shakes his head. "Well then."

He can't argue with her work ethic, he realises, and he wonders if she feels she needs to work extra hard to make up for her mistake with Miles. He tries not to think about Miles; he especially doesn't want to think about Miles and Skye fucking – May hadn't gone into any details, of course, but she'd been pretty clear that Skye had had sex with Miles before May had revealed her presence. He tries even harder not to wonder what Skye looks like in the throes of orgasm – he has a feeling that the answer is "gorgeous". He shouldn't be thinking about her this way, it's not fair to her.

"Coulson?"

He jerks violently in his chair as Skye's hand lands on his shoulder, and smashes his knee against the underside of his desk, uttering an involuntary yelp of pain.

"Shit, sorry AC." Skye sounds horrified, and before he can even think of stopping her, she's turning his chair around to face her, then kneeling on the floor to push up the leg of his pants. Which puts her in a good position to notice the current state of his body.

"Wow, AC, that was some daydream I interrupted. I am so sorry."

"So am I," he mutters, without thinking.

"Why?"

He blushes and ducks his head. "I was picturing you," he tells her in a whisper.

"Oh. Oooh! You mean you were thinking about fucking me? That's what had you so distracted that I spoke to you three times without you answering?" She smirks, then slides her palms up his legs from his knees to his crotch. "I'm very flattered, AC."

"Are you?" he asks, not quite believing her.

"Yeah, of course. My sexy hot boss has got a hard-on from thinking about fucking me?" She gets to her feet and settles on his lap, and he moans as her sex presses against his erection.

"Fuck, Skye."

She chuckles. "Do you want to, Coulson? Do you want to slide your thick prick into my slick pussy? Do you want to press me to the mattress and fuck me until neither one of us can move? Do you want to tie me to the bed and eat me out until I scream your name? Do you want me to ride you until you come screaming my name?"

His eyebrows are raised and his eyes wide as she asks these questions, and he feels himself getting harder – which shouldn't be possible, but apparently it is. 

"All of them," he tells her in a low voice. "Please, Skye."

She chuckles softly. "Yeah, I thought so. You know, your flirting and the way you look at me sometimes kinda gave it away."

"You didn't say anything," he says, then whines as she lifts herself off his lap.

"Wasn't my place, was it? You're my boss. I figured that was why you hadn't said anything to me despite the fact I kept flirting back."

He nods. "I shouldn't get involved with you."

"But?" He raises an eyebrow and she says, "I can see the 'but' in your eyes."

"But I'm going to," he says. "If that's okay with you."

She grabs hold of his hands and pulls him to his feet. "Bedroom?"

He puts a hand to the small of her back and guides her into his room, then turns and locks the door.

"Where do you want to start?" she asks.

"I'm going to strip you naked, then eat you out," he tells her, smirking when her eyes go wide. "And then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress until neither one of us can move."

"I like this plan," she tells him with a giggle. "So long as I can strip you too?"

He smirks more widely. "I'll allow it," he says in a gracious tone, and she chuckles, then grabs his tie and slips the knot undone, before starting on his shirt buttons. 

Coulson grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it free from her jeans, then tugs it up and over her head, then cups her breasts, one in each hand. She moans when he leans in and sucks a nipple into his mouth through her bra, and he sees her squeezing her thighs together.

"Like that, do you?" he asks in a low voice before switching his attentions to her other breast.

"Yes," she says in a low growling tone.

He unfastens her jeans, and tugs them down to her knees, then slips his hand between her thighs to rub her pussy through her panties. They're already damp, he notices, and smirks – he reckons he can make them wet before too long, and he ducks his head back to her breasts. It's not long before Skye's writhing and whining as he alternates between her two breasts, nipping as well as sucking on her nipples, while he simultaneously fingers her pussy. She cries out when she comes, and he strokes her through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck," she gasps, clinging to his upper arms as she waits for her body to stop shaking.

"Good?" he asks.

"Very good," she agrees. "You're such a smooth bastard, aren't you?"

He chuckles, then finishes undressing her, before allowing her to return the favour. She moans when she sees the tent in his boxers caused by his straining erection, then she shoves them down and wraps her hand around his dick.

"You're very big," she observes in a low voice. "Bigger than Miles, and he wasn't lacking in that department." She strokes her hand up and down his shaft a few times, then leans in to kiss along his jaw to his ear. "Do you have to eat me out now? I kinda want your cock in me right now."

"No, I don't have to," he says. "In fact, I don't mind saving it for later – it takes me longer to recover than someone Miles' age, so I can wait to do that then."

"Good."

He backs her up to the bed, and she flops down onto it, giggling, then spreads her legs and looks up at him from under her lashes.

"Fuck!" He can see that she's still wet from where he fingered her, and he has to restrain himself from simply climbing on top of her and fucking her senseless. "I've got some condoms, somewhere."

"Are you clean?" she asks. "'cos I'm covered. I've been taking care of that since my mid-teens."

He swallows, unbearably touched by the idea she is happy for him to fuck her without a condom. He nods, then says, "Yeah, I'm clean."

"Then come here," she says and grabs for his cock.

He chuckles, then climbs onto the bed and crawls up it towards her. "You sure you're okay with me on top?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll ride you later," she tells him, smirking at him as she says it.

He shakes his head a little, then begins to guide his cock into her as she holds his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Phil," she mutters. "Just like that."

He takes it as slowly as he can, enjoying the sensations of heat and moisture as Skye's pussy engulfs his throbbing cock. She feels so good that he's worried he'll come too soon, and he has to really concentrate on not climaxing as soon as he's fully sheathed inside her.

"You feel so good," she tells him, her voice low and raspy.

"So do you," he tells her. "I just hope I can get you off before I come because I am very close."

She smiles up at him. "I don't mind if you do come first."

"Well I'll mind."

She chuckles, then pulls him down to kiss him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and probing delicately at his teeth and tongue. It occurs to him, as he kisses her back, that this is the first kiss they've shared so far, and he wonders why he didn't kiss her before – she's a good kisser. He nips at her bottom lip and she moans, then shifts beneath him. 

"Phil? You gonna fuck me?"

"Yeah, I am." He begins to thrust, and he tries to take it slow, but two thrusts are enough to tell him that he's too wound up to be slow. "Gonna go fast," he mutters, and she gasps an affirmative, and he begins to pump his hips hard and fast, thrusting deep with every stroke.

"Yes, Phil, yes!" Skye's low-voiced encouragement spurs him on, and he gasps a command for her to touch herself, which makes her smirk up at him, then she drops her hand down to her clit and begins stroking it as he pounds into her. 

As she comes, she cries out, quite loudly, and he finds himself hoping that no one is anywhere near his office. A few moments later, though, he's forgotten about that possibility because he's coming, filling Skye – a process that's helped by the way her inner muscles tighten around his cock, milking every last drop from him.

"Fuck!" he gasps, trying not to collapse on top of her. She, however, just pulls his body down atop hers and wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him in place. Her breathing is harsh in his ear, and he eventually manages to lift his head just far enough to look at her.

"Okay?" 

She nods, still gasping for air, and he presses his forehead into the pillow beside her head. 

"That was intense," he says quietly, then he slips his arms under her and rolls them over, Skye's arms and legs still wrapped around his body, and his slowly-softening cock still buried inside her.

"That was so good," she tells him, then begins kissing him, slow and languid, and he kisses her back in the same way.

"Very intense, but very good." He nuzzles the side of her neck, and she groans.

"You're not gonna want me to move just yet, are you?"

He chuckles softly. "Nope. And I'm definitely not moving just yet, either."

"Good." She tucks her head under his chin, and he begins slowly stroking his hand up and down her back. "Nice," she tells him.

"Yeah." He supposes he ought to regret this, but he's damned if he will. It was over too fast, but it was still good. And he can't wait to do it again – and the other things they've discussed, and some they haven't. He suspects that having Skye as a sexual partner is going to prove fun, and exciting, and pretty interesting. He looks forward to it.


End file.
